User talk:Huge bob
Welcome! Hi Huge bob -- we're excited to have Gibberpedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro :YAH THX U CUNT --Huge bob 13:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) CAN I R ADMINZ PLZ --[[User:T3canolis|'T3kuhnoleez]] • I speld mah name rong!' 22:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Hey! He asked me first. So, gives me teh admins! --RFK 00:27, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Testy --[[User:Huge_bob|''BoB'']] 10:33, October 5, 2009 (UTC) TESTICULAR what --[[User:Huge_bob|BoB]] 10:49, October 5, 2009 (UTC) To Mr. Bob :GREETINGS, bob of largeness. You are same bob that left Illogicopedia several days ago, no? I must confirm prior to questioning you. --Flyingidiot2 21:36, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Yah --Huge bob 08:46, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::: Very good, Would you like a wiki free of wikia's evilness, and free of charge? Mr. Benedict Blade told me to ask you. --Flyingidiot2 21:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::: Yah --Huge bob 10:17, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Please wait 24-48 hours for shipping and handling. --Flyingidiot2 21:36, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Eh? --Huge bob 12:34, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Here you are: http://gibberpedia.uni.cc MediaWiki will be installed shortly. --Flyingidiot2 1:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Maybe you could re call it oddopedia? --Huge bob 14:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Sure, but why? --Flyingidiot2 14:48, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: I think blade wants it like that and me too --Huge bob 15:00, October 25, 2009 (UTC) if you cant then that's fine --Huge bob 15:01, October 25, 2009 (UTC) if you can then gr8 --Huge bob 15:23, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :It will require an additional 24 or more hours for processing, I'll get on it now. While you wait, head over to MediaWiki's extensions page or the list of all of them and make a list of extensions you'd like.--Flyingidiot2 15:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :: ta'. Does it have to be a big list? --Huge bob 15:34, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :: As many as you want, I would recommend at least ParserFunctions, which allows you to do math and other fun stuff. You can see what another wiki has using it's page. --Fi I'll have all of em? --Huge bob 16:29, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :O_O --Flyingidiot2 15:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::You are now free to move about the wiki. http://oddopedia.uni.cc/ --Flyingidiot2 06:05, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::: Ty. One thing. How do I become admin? --Huge bob 11:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::: I make you admin nao, you must be the 'Large Bob'. If you need anything uploaded, or settings changed, jest call meh.--Flyingidiot2 06:05, October 26, 2009 (UTC)